


Everybody Finds Love

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, M/M, Tourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Five oneshots. Five dates. All SuzaluluCC or some variation of.





	1. Drinks

"What do you recommend tonight?", Suzaku asked as he slid into his usual seat. He removed his hat and set it down on the counter. The bartender sauntered over to him. Even with half his body concealed by the bar, it was easy to see that Lelouch was all legs. And the rest of him was long lashes and deft fingers.

"Perhaps something strong for Mr. Private Eye?", Lelouch said, already pouring him a short glass of something.

"Nothing too strong, right?"

"I think you should make it a double", an alluring voice said.

Suzaku felt a hand trail from one shoulder to another as a person walked behind him. He felt a chill go down his spine while at the same time his body warmed up as CiCi came to his other side and leaned against the bar. Her dress for tonight was black and backless. Her gloves were smooth and satiny but Suzaku knew they couldn't compare to the touch of her actual skin.

"A double it is", Lelouch complied, pushing the drink towards Suzaku, their fingers brushing as it was passed.

Suzaku would have complained about having his drink order altered by another person, but he had enough experience to know he could handle just about anything doubled. He took a sip of the drink, the ice brushing against his lips. Immediately, he felt a refreshing coolness that was followed by a sweet warmth as it went down. CiCi smiled and adjusted Suzaku's crooked collar.

"Enjoy the show", she said before walking off, giving the both of them a bit of a show as she made her way to the stage. The piano began to play and CiCi's voice, all high and yet sultry, rang out in the lounge, washing over all that listened. Suzaku took another sip of his drink, which was the appropriately chosen cinnamon whiskey as he watched CiCi perform.

Coming here after a day of work that involved snooping, spying, and lying, it took a bit of the weight off of him. He was able to relax knowing Lelouch and CiCi would have exactly what he need to recharge and go into the next day refreshed.


	2. Apple Picking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me actually getting a seasonal kind of fic out during the right time of year? it's more likely than you'd think

Lelouch was thankful for the cooler weather, but with the change in temperature meant something else. The return of Suzaku's apple obsession. Alright, it wasn't really an obsession. Suzaku never demanded it or expected others to fall to his whims for it, but he loved apple flavored things, especially in the fall and winter. Pies, ciders, and cakes.

Lelouch remembered him downing a bunch of caramel apple hot toddies one year. One right after the other.

It was why he, Suzaku, and C.C. were currently in an orchard, picking their own apples. There was a farm right by their orange orchard and this was something they did yearly. The apple farmers let them take a few baskets in return for some oranges. Lelouch tried not to think of it as extra labor and instead focus on Suzaku's elated expression with each apple he picked.

"You'd think every piece of fruit was telling him a blessed secret from the way he's smiling", C.C. grinned.

Lelouch smiled in return and after a moment, Suzaku realized he was being observed. He tilted his head at them, apple in hand.

"What are you two talking about?", he asked.

"Just what kind of man would look so fondly upon an apple when his two significant others are standing right over here", Lelouch said, a touch dramatically.

"I can look at you two like this all day", Suzaku said, sliding down his ladder. "These guys have an expiration date."

"Still", C.C. pouted a little and crossed her arms.

Lelouch mimicked her and Suzaku looked back and forth between them. He rolled his eyes despite not being annoyed at all and placed the apple into one of the baskets before coming over to them. He gave them both a peck on the cheek, placating them.

"I love you two much more than this fruit. I swear."

"I suppose we'll trust your word on it", Lelouch said. "Even though we feel otherwise when I see the way you look at apple pie."

"_Your_ apple pie", Suzaku emphasized.

The got the last of their desired apples into the baskets and Suzaku carried all three to the cart. Glad to be done before it got too dark too soon. The weather was cooling down alright. It was the perfect season for cuddling up with lovers.


	3. Playing Tourist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i get the idea behind this prompt is acting like a tourist in your own town and like, getting to see it through new eyes and stuff, but C.C. could literally tell the history of a bunch of places so...

"This place right here used to be a very popular hang out spot. The kind of place that was always busy", C.C. said, pointing to an old, decrepit area.

Suzaku was listening in and paying close attention while Lelouch had his usual dubious expression and arms crossed against his chest.

"You know I can't help but wonder just how much of this is actually true", he said.

"Lelouch, don't be mean", Suzaku scolded. "What reason would she have to lie to us?"

Lelouch and C.C. shared a look before turning to Suzaku and saying in unison, "Because it's fun."

Suzaku frowned. "You guys are horrible."

The three of them were out and about in northern Britannia, having a nice outing in the city when C.C. got an idea. She had been alive back when this bustling metropolis had been a settlement. And she had lived here about sixty years ago. She decided to give her two boyfriends the grand tour of old haunts and show them what used to be.

Suzaku was enthralled with having history come alive. Lelouch was skeptical. He found himself wishing he had C.C. talk more about her past just so he could take notes about where she was and when. But as it stood, he had no evidence that she didn't live here in the 50's. So he'd let her have her fun. He could at least tell if she made up something major.

"Over there is where the old Chinatown used to be before the fire of 1952", she said pointing to buildings that showed some decay. "And down that alley is where people with polio would go to die."

"Okay, that was definitely bullshit", Lelouch accused.

"Mankind has always been some kind of horrible, Lelouch. Is it so hard to imagine that somewhere in some town, people with a fatal disease would be made to separate themselves and wait out their deaths?", C.C. shrugged.

"You-just because-it might be-", eventually Lelouch just grumbled, once again unable to prove his point.

"She's got a point", Suzaku said, mostly siding with C.C. to agitate Lelouch more.

C.C. smirked and moved their tour along, pointing to different places. How she knew the founder of that pizza joint, how she once modeled for that dress shop, or sung in that bar. They came to a park filled with people. Some walking dogs, some jogging, some kids playing, other people just passing through on their way to somewhere else.

"This used to be a place for sweethearts", she said, getting a wistful look in her eyes.

Suzaku took her hand. "It still is", he smiled.

Lelouch took a hold of her other hand as he looked out onto the green. "There's lovers all around if you know where to look."


	4. Farmers Market

The sun was warm and bright, perfect for the early Sunday morning. C.C. would have rather stayed in bed and it showed on her drowsy face. Suzaku was more awake than she was, but was running on autopilot, which for him meant following after Lelouch while holding C.C.'s hand. Lelouch, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. The farmer's market was always a great place to find good food, after all.

But they were deep in the fall season which meant gourds, and grains, and root vegetables, and ingredients perfect for stews and pies and more. He moved from booth to booth, brainstorming ideas for meals to make for the three of them.

"What would you guys like for dinner today?", Lelouch asked.

"We haven't even had breakfast yet", Suzaku whined.

C.C. didn't even answer. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning against Suzaku's side. He was pretty sure he'd have to start carrying her around soon.

"I'm making us brunch when we get home", Lelouch said as he turned a squash over in his hands.

Suzaku knew Lelouch was probably thinking of making soup with it. And his squash soup was always deliciously buttery. He just wished he didn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn for it.

"That brunch better be worth it", C.C. finally spoke up, although now she was putting all her weight onto Suzaku. He decided to just hoist her onto his back and go around the market like that.

"You'll appreciate it when you see what I make for you", Lelouch said.

He continued around, leading the two others as he shopped. Sometimes he got little things for Suzaku to munch on like nuts. At one table, he picked up a hunk of cheese and held it right up to C.C.'s nose. Her nostrils twitched and without opening her eyes, she tried to take a bite out of the cheese. Lelouch pulled it away just in time.

"Looks like that's the right one", he said as he bought it.

If it was C.C.-approved, it would make the perfect cheese for pizza. Lelouch bought a few more things and only then did he finally announce that it was time to go so that he could get home and cook. Later, they sat around the table, enjoying Lelouch's food and slowly coming more alive thanks to it.

Lelouch smirked. "Worth it?"

"Worth it", Suzaku nodded.


	5. Batting Cages

"Lelouch, stop pouting, you'll have fun. I promise."

"Telling him to stop pouting is like telling the sun to stop shining."

Lelouch did in fact, not stop. It was Suzaku's turn to choose where they went for their date night and he had chosen to go to the batting cages. _The batting cages_. As a date. A date with C.C. and Lelouch. _Lelouch_. It was as if years of friendship meant nothing to Suzaku. Like he had learned nothing. After all, who in their right mind would take Lelouch anywhere that involved athletics?

The only time he worked out was walking down the aisles of the grocery store to feed Suzaku's huge appetite (he made Suzaku push the cart). Going to hit some baseballs around was not his idea of a good time. Or a romantic time. He just didn't get his boyfriend sometimes. They got to the place and Suzaku and C.C. immediately got to it.

Suzaku hit them every time and when Lelouch wasn't feeling twinges of jealous at his power and stamina, he was able to appreciate the beauty of Suzaku's form. Lelouch knew his boyfriend had an attractive body. But sometimes it was just a marvel to watch it in motion. Especially when he was swinging a bat while wearing a sleeveless shirt.

Then he looked over at the next cage to see C.C.

He never took her for much of an athlete, but he knew of course, she'd be better than him. The sheer power she put behind her hits was almost furious. Lelouch shook his head. There must be something wrong with him if he found that attractive.

"Come on! It's your turn!"

"No", Lelouch said firmly.

"Yes", Suzaku said, not as firmly but with enough force behind it.

It helped that he had the physical force behind it as well. He grabbed Lelouch's wrist and pulled him into the cage with him. Suzaku put the bat in his hand and Lelouch made attempts to hit the balls that came at him. And as he had expected, he missed each one. He was even sure Suzaku had lowered the speed for him, but he still couldn't get it.

"Let me help you out", Suzaku said. He got behind Lelouch and practically pressed their bodies together. Suzaku's arms draped over his as he showed Lelouch how to hold the bat properly and how he should be standing. All Lelouch could focus on was the heat coming off of him.

"And swing!"

It was one thing to witness Suzaku's body at work. It was another thing to experience it for yourself. Lelouch could feel the muscles flexing and the blood pumping through him. Suzaku made him hit a few more balls like that before stopping to give him a break. When Suzaku pulled away, Lelouch slumped backwards against him.

"I think you broke him", C.C. said, leaning against the cage wall that separated them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody finds love  
Everybody finds love  
In the end  
\- Sakura Nagashi


End file.
